A Sad Story More Than Sadness
by TobenMongryong
Summary: Baekhyun yang ingin mempunyai pasangan dimasa depan malah terjebak tinggal dan jatuh cinta kepada Park Chanyeol namja yang berpenyakitan dan akhirnya Baekhyun dan Sehun malah menikah dihadapannya sendiri tapi nyatanya cinta sejati memang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan terus bersama walau mereka meninggal sekalipun . ( summary ancur hiks ) gajelas banget asdfghjkl


Title: A Sad Story More Than Sadness

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Ooh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance(?) , Sad Ending, Gaje

Rate : T

* Happy Reading *

SM High School

Suatu siang di sekolah seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol sedang membaringkan diri di bangku taman sekolah karena lelah berlari karena hukuman sonsaengnim. Dari kejauhan seoranf namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun memperhatikannya dari kejauhan sambil menghisap rokoknya. Baekhyun pun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan memanggil nama Chanyeol.

" Hey? Ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba datang mengejutkan Chanyeol

Chanyeol yang kaget pun tiba tiba membuka matanya dan melihat sosok asing dihadapannya namun tiba tiba Baekhyun menyumpalkan sebuah rokok pada Chanyeol dan berlari dengan terburu buru. Chanyeol yang tak suka asap rokok pun hanya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan namja mungil itu. Dan tiba tiba dari belakang Chanyeol muncul Sonsaengnim datang dan memukul kepala Chanyeol dan memarahinya karena mendapati ada sebuah rokok dimulut Chanyeol. Ia pun menghukum Chanyeol dengan memukuli paha belakangnya dengan bilah bambu, Lalu menyeret Chanyeol masuk kedalam sekolah. Saat itu, Chanyeol masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari namja manis itu.

Dan awal dari kisah manis itupun dimulai dari sekarang.

Karena mereka banyak kesamaan mereka pun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama.

Waktu pun lama lama berlalu dan mereka memutuskan untuk kerja disebuah radio Baekhyun sebagai produser dan Chanyeol sebagai penulis lagu. Dirumah Chanyeol menjadi ibu bagi Baekhyun yang manja, Dikantor ia menjadi ayah untuk Baekhyun dikarenakan perhatian Chanyeol yang terlalu berlebihan padanya. Saat Baekhyun sedih Chanyeol bisa menjadi sahabatnya dan menjadi kekasihnya. Seperti sebuah lem yang selalu merekatkan keduanya untuk selalu bersama.

Perlu kalian ketahui sudah 5 tahun Chanyeol memendam perasaanya pada Baekhyun dikarenakan perbedaan jenis kelamin mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membeli cincin untuk Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di toko cincin Chanyeol merasakan perutnya sakit dan ia menahannya. Dan ditengah jalan ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi dan ia tak sengaja bertemu seorang Dokter yang bernama Ooh Sehun yang melihatnya kesakitan. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk membawa Chanyeol kerumah sakit untuk diperiksa. Setelah pemeriksaan berakhir Sehun pun berkata

" Ada begitu banyak penyakit yang tidak dapat disembuhkan " ucap Sehun

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengarnya dan hanya menatap cincin yang ia beli pun diam diam. Yah Chanyeol didiagnosa menderita kanker ganas dan hidupnya pun tidak akan lama lagi. Chanyeol tidak khawatir pada dirinya, melainkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang tidak dapat hidup seorang diri. Ia ingin orang yang dicintainya tidak sedih dan dapat hidup baik tanpanya setelah ia mati. maka Chanyeol mencarikan Baekhyun calon suami yang baik, dan juga sehat tidak seperti dirinya.

Disuatu hari Baekhyun bertemu seorang dokter tampan bernama Ooh Sehun. Ia bercerita pada Chanyeol bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Chanyeol yang tau pun hanya tersenyum miris dan ia menyelidiki latar belakang dan riwayat kesehatan dokter itu. Ia merasa Sehun adalah calon suami yang baik bagi Baekhyun. Masalahnya adalah, Sehun telah memiliki tunangan yang bernama Xi Luhan. Chanyeol mencoba berbagai cara untuk menggagalkan pertunangan sang dokter gigi, termasuk dengan cara menemui tunangan Sehun. jelas tunangan Sehun marah pada Chanyeol.

Tapi suatu hari, Chanyeol mengirimi tunangan Sehun surat dokter yang menyatakan bahwa Chanyeol terkena kanker ganas dan hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Luhan pun luluh dan mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol, namun dengan satu syarat : Chanyeol bersedia untuk diambil gambarnya (Luhan seorang fotografer). seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Luhan jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol... Chanyeol juga meminta agar Luhan mengirimi Baekhyun bunga dihari ulang tahunnya selama 3 tahun setelah Chanyeol mati agar ia tak curiga karena Chanyeol yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Chanyeol tak ingin Baekhyun tahu bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi. Luhan setuju, namun ia mengajukan satu syarat lagi. Ia ingin agar Chanyeol mati disampingnya. Chanyeol pun setuju. disampingnya. Chanyeol pun setuju.

Chanyeol ingin melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia, maka ia membuat Baekhyun dan sang dokter gigi dekat. Ia juga tak memberi tahu Baekhyun tentang penyakitnya. Ia ingin Baekhyun b a h a g i a. Ia selalu berusaha mlakukannya walaupun ia tau hal hal itu selalu menyakiti hatinya.

Baekhyun pun meminta sang dokter gigi saat mencoba gaun pengantin, ia ingin ditemani oleh Chanyeol saja. Sang dokter gigi menyetujuinya. saat mencoba gaun pengantin, Baekhyun benar benar terlihat sangat cantik dan bahagia didepan Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun meminta Chanyeol untuk mencoba baju pengantin pria, merekapun mengambil foto bersama dalam balutan baju pengantin. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia kan mencoba gaun lain, tirai di tutup, dan Baekhyun menangis. Di balik tirai itu pun, Chanyeol segera pergi setelah mengganti pakaiannya dan menangis dijalan. Takdir mengharuskannya untuk tidak bisa menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai. jika ia terlahir kembali, ia akan memilih menjadi cincin atau barang sejenisnya agar bisa dibeli oleh Baekhyun dan selalu bersamanya, pasi menyenangkan.

Saat tiba hari pernikahan, Chanyeol mengiring Baekhyun menuju altar. Baekhyun tersenyum, begitu pula Key. tapi tidak dengan hati keduanya,mereka berdua sama sama menahan diri agar tidak menangis saat itu. Chanyeol pun menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Sehun, dan berjalan menjauh dari altar. Saat itu pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Chanyeol menangis melihat keadaan membuatnya tak berdaya. Baekhyun pun juga terlihat tak bisa untuk menahan air mata karena rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Lalu terlihat bahwa Sehun pergi kesebuah rumah persemayaman dan menangis. Ia menangis didepan abu Baekhyun yang telah dikremasi. Ternyata, Baekhyun sudah tau bahwa hidup Chanyeol tidak lama lagi saat Chanyeol pingsan dan dibawa kerumah sakit. Ia mendengan pembicaraan Chanyeol dengan dokternya. perasaan Baekhyun hancur saat itu. orang yang dicintainya tak akan bisa hidup lama. tak akan lagi bisa bersamanya. Karena Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun mencari seseorang yang baik dan sehat, Baekhyun mengincar sang dokter dan menjadikannya targetnya, agar keinginan Chanyeol tercapai.

Notes (ini dapat dri gugel) : bahwa meski seribu tahun berlalu atau kemanapun Baekhyun akan pergi, Ia menemukannya dan selalu disampingnya. biarpun Chanyeol marah, Baekhyun akan selalu ada dimana Chanyeol berada. Terlihat juga Sehun yang sedang mengetik, aku terlahir untukmu,dan surga mengirimkanku, untukmu, hanya untukmu... END!

uaaaah *elap sperma #eh :v akhirnya end juga wkwk ini terinspirasi dri sebuah film koriya yg membuat incess baper dan berniat membuat f remake bercast kan chanbaek wkwk

review yaa?


End file.
